


make-up

by hannahw526



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, I love Suki, Kissing, Makeup, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahw526/pseuds/hannahw526
Summary: Suki is doing Sokka's makeup in the style of the Kyoshi Warriors. Story has quotes from The Rise of Kyoshi novels, but not necessary to read beforehand. Inspired by the art by babyitsbirdoutside on tumblr, at this link!https://babyitsbirdoutside.tumblr.com/post/625154756764106752/look-i-refuse-to-believe-this-hasnt-been-done
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	make-up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the art by babyitsbirdoutside on tumblr, at this link!  
> https://babyitsbirdoutside.tumblr.com/post/625154756764106752/look-i-refuse-to-believe-this-hasnt-been-done

make-up

“Sokka! Stop squirming.”

Suki struggled to hold her boyfriend’s head in place as he wiggled beneath her. He had sat nicely for the white face paint, and actually enjoyed the feel of the brush when she applied the red paint to his eyelids.

“How can I stop squirming when you’re stabbing my eye out with that stick-thingy?!”

Suki couldn’t help but roll her eyes. He always exaggerated, and he was a plain baby when it came to the eyeliner portion of the warrior makeup.

“I promise you it won’t hurt,” Suki giggled. “Besides, I would assume the strongest fighter from your village could handle a little eyeliner.”

Sokka suddenly stopped moving.

“Of course he can,” he declared with his bravest face on. Suki smiled and gently traced the eyeliner pencil along his eyelid, creating a thick line like the one on her own eyes.

Sokka looked at his girlfriend, and found that he quite liked how she looked when she was concentrated like this. Her eyes were squinted, and her lips were pursed almost as if she was angry.

“You’re very serious when you do this, huh?”

“It’s the face of a warrior, Sokka,” she responded, “it has to be serious.” She continued tracing his lash line. “Every part of our uniform is chosen specifically in honor of Avatar Kyoshi. Our headdresses, our fans, and our makeup are all modeled after her.”

She placed the eyeliner pencil down, and brought her face just inches away from Sokka’s.

“White for suspicion, ferocity, and the strength to fight against others. Red for honor, loyalty and heroism. Kyoshi wore this face in her fights against tyranny and injustice. It’s said it was the thing that made her feel most powerful.”

Sokka stared into his girlfriend’s blue eyes, which gleamed with pride for her hero.

“Well, what's the eyeliner for then?”

Suki laughed and brought her lips to his.

“The eyeliner is just for fun, dummy.”

:)


End file.
